1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device mounting, and particularly to a disk drive mounting apparatus for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers often include a computer case, a disk drive, and a mounting bracket for the disk drive. The disk drive can be, for example, a hard disk drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, or other. The mounting bracket is integrally formed by punching a metal sheet. The disk drive is mounted in the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is mounted in the computer case by a plurality of copper rivets.
However, once the mounting bracket is mounted in the computer case by the copper rivets, the mounting bracket cannot be removed from the computer case, which renders installation and removal of the disk drive highly inconvenient.
Accordingly, what is needed is a disk drive mounting apparatus which can overcome the limitations described.